


A Very Merry Un-Christmas To You

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Nathan and Claire have a lot to celebrate; and a lot of time to make up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Un-Christmas To You

**Title:** A Very Merry Un-Christmas To You  
 **Author:** Elisabeth  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Pairing:** Claire/Nathan/Peter (canon)  
 **Summary:** Peter, Nathan and Claire have a lot to celebrate; and a lot of time to make up for.  
 **Warnings:** Fictional incest - brotherly, uncle/niece and father/daughter, as well as sex with a minor.  
 **Spoilers:** through 2x11 "Powerless"  
 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
 **Feedback:** Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**apckrfan**](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

 

Nathan's eyes fluttered open, closing again a second later, unable to believe what he'd seen. He forced himself to look again, knowing that he had to be wrong.

A small potted spruce tree sat on his bedside table, decorated with small ornaments, and there were presents covering the remaining space on the table.

He closed his eyes again, groaning softly.

Had he been a coma all this time? When he'd been shot it was March, and now it was Christmas?

"Hey, I think he's awake." Nathan heard Peter exclaim.

This time when he opened his eyes, all he saw was Peter. "Peter, how long was I out for?" Nathan asked.

"Just a day," Peter told him. "I was so worried, Nathan. I couldn't imagine losing you after just finding you again."

"A day?" Nathan asked, confused. "It's only been a day? But what about...?" he tried to gesture to the tree behind Peter.

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion before realizing what Nathan must have seen. "Oh, that was Claire's idea."

"Claire?" Nathan repeated. "She was here?"

"I'm here," Claire said, coming up on Nathan's other side. She gingerly took his hand. "You had us pretty scared there for a minute."

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, mesmerized by his beautiful girl.

"Peter came and got me. Even though we don't live in Odessa anymore, I still heard about what happened on the news. An almost-Congressman being shot is pretty newsworthy," Claire said.

"You brought her here?" Nathan asked, turning his head back to face Peter.

"My blood wasn't working," Peter said, looking away. "I hoped that it would save you, like Adam's blood healed your burns. But Adam's gone now. Hiro did something to him. But then I remembered that Claire could heal too and went to see if she'd help."

"My blood brought my dad back to life," she told Nathan. "My other dad. He was killed, but the Company had some of my blood and gave it to him and it brought him back. You weren't dead yet, luckily, so it just helped to heal your wounds."

"What if I was meant to die?" Nathan asked, staring straight ahead, which happened to mean staring at the decorative tree.

"Don't say that," Peter said, harshly. "Don't you ever say that."

"What if it's true, Pete?" Nathan argued. "This is the second time in less than six months that I have evaded death. My time will come sooner or later. You can't keep saving me."

"We're not ready to give up on you," Claire said. "I still want to get to know you."

"And I still need my big brother," Peter said.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably on the bed, not liking being the center of this love-fest. "So what's with the Christmas stuff? Last time I checked it was March."

"I thought we could use a little cheering up," Claire said. "We all had pretty crappy Christmases, so I wanted to have a happy one." As she finished speaking, she pulled a Santa hat that had been out of Nathan's eye line and donned it.

"Are all those presents for me?" Nathan asked, eyeing the small pile suspiciously.

"No, some are for Claire and me too," Peter said.

"But I didn't get you anything," Nathan pointed out.

"You're alive. That's the best present we could ask for," Peter insisted.

"Then you should be thanking Claire, because it was her blood that healed me," Nathan said.

"But it was Peter who brought me and my blood to you, so you should thank him," Claire added.

"Then what's in the boxes?" Nathan asked, finding it hard not to feel some of that enthusiasm he learned to suppress at a young age for a wrapped present he didn't know the contents of.

Peter laughed. "I knew you couldn't hold out for long."

"Do we have to do this here, though?" Nathan asked. "If I'm completely healed, which it feels like I am, can't I get out of here and do this somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

"I guess we should give him this first," Claire said, picking up a clipboard. "Sorry it's not wrapped."

"What's this?" Nathan asked, taking the clipboard.

"It's your release papers, pending a final consult from your doctor. Should I go get him?" Peter asked, with a grin.

"Yeah, you go do that," Nathan agreed, thrilled at the prospect of leaving. After his last prolonged stay, he really hated hospitals.

"I'll just pack these up while we wait," Claire said.

"You're coming with us?" Nathan asked, surprised. "You don't need to get back to your family?"

Claire frowned. "My mom understood that I needed to spend some time with you. She knows about all of this - our abilities and that I've been talking to you. We were getting ready to run again, so she told me to take as much time as I needed. She and Lyle will find a place to hide and I can join them when I'm ready."

"Your dad isn't going with them?" Nathan asked, knowing how close she had been to him.

"My dad has been forced to return to the Company," Claire bit out. "He said that we weren't safe with him and to leave and not tell him where we were going."

"That was the price for saving his life," Nathan said in understanding.

"Yeah. Some life," Claire huffed.

Nathan patted the space next to him on the bed. "Come here." She carefully did as he requested. "You are welcome to stay with us, with me, for as long as you need. Forever, if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Nathan," Claire said, hugging him.

"Careful there," the doctor said, entering the room with Peter.

"It's alright, doctor," Nathan said as Claire moved away from him. His eyes followed her as she and Peter left to allow him some privacy during the exam. Nathan missed the way Peter watched him as he thought about just how good it had felt to hold Claire.

In the waiting room, Peter sat next to Claire and asked, "What exactly did you say to him while I was gone?"

"What? I don't know. We talked about how my mom said I could stay with you guys for as long as I wanted. Why are you asking?" she said.

"No reason," Peter answered, trying to act casual.

Claire turned to face him. "No, that's a something face. Did you hear Nathan think something that's bothering you?"

"You could say that," Peter mumbled. He and his brother had a very special relationship. One he was looking forward to rekindling when they got out of there, but he couldn't do that if Claire was going to be with them.

"Was I being presumptuous? Does he not want me here?" Claire asked, starting to panic.

"No, that's not it at all. He's thrilled to have you here," Peter assured her. "He's a little too happy to have you here."

"I don't get why you're upset," she said.

"That's probably a good thing," Peter said.

"Stop treating me like a child," Claire fumed. "God, what happened to you? You used to treat me like an equal."

"A lot has happened, Claire," Peter said, harshly.

"Yeah, I know. I thought you were dead, Peter. You have no idea how torn up I was thinking you were gone and I'd never seen you again. I thought it was all my fault that you didn't survive. Stupid, I know. But I thought that somehow my ability failed you when you needed it most. I did some really stupid things out of guilt."

Peter noticed that Claire was crying and wiped away her tears, just like he had that day on Kirby Plaza. "Hey, there. You didn't fail me. I'm here. Alive and whole. Because of you."

"I needed you and you weren't there. I tried talking to Nathan, but he didn't really want to talk about it. It was like we were feeling the same loss, but he refused to share with me. He didn't want to hear that I loved you too," Claire said.

"Claire, whatever you may feel for me, and I'm not trying to diminish it, can't compare to what Nathan and I have. We have a very close relationship."

"So do you and I," Claire tried to argue.

"Not like this," Peter said, meeting her eyes. He willed her to hear what he wasn't saying and not run away disgusted.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she caught on. "Oh. Oh! Wow. Really?"

"Yeah, really," Peter agreed.

"But you both seem so...straight," she said, a slight frown marring her features.

"I am. We are. We just... It's hard to explain. I shouldn't even have told you. Nathan'll kill me if he finds out I told you. He's very paranoid that people will find out," Peter cautioned.

"This makes my crush on you seem a whole lot more okay," Claire mused aloud.

"You had a crush on me?" Peter asked, smiling shyly.

"You're my hero. How could I not?" Claire said. "It's not like we knew we were related when me met."

"You know, I had a bit of a crush on you too," Peter admitted. He brushed a strand of hair off her face. "My beautiful cheerleader."

Their eyes met and Claire was certain that Peter was going to kiss her. Until Nathan's doctor came into the room and broke the spell by clearing his throat.

Jumping apart, they turned to the doctor.

"I can't say that I understand it, but there appears to be no damage," the doctor said. "There isn't even a scar to show that he had been shot."

"That's good news, isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I suppose that it is. In any case, he's ready to be discharged," the doctor announced.

"That's wonderful," Claire beamed. "I know he'll be happy to hear that."

"Yes, he is probably already dressed and waiting for you in order to get out of here," the doctor agreed.

"We better not keep him waiting," Peter said. "Thanks for everything, Doctor."

Leaving the befuddled doctor behind, Peter and Claire returned to Nathan's room. He was facing away from the door, just pulling on a shirt and Peter noticed how Claire's breath hitched as she watched Nathan's back muscles ripple as he pulled the shirt on. A wicked idea began to form as to how they'd celebrate Nathan's recovery.

Peter made a noise to alert Nathan to their presence, causing the older man to turn around as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"We just got the good news," Peter said. "You ready to blow this pop stand?"

"Am I ever," Nathan agreed.

Claire tore her eyes away from Nathan's body and busied herself with finishing packing up the Christmas presents.

"So, um, where are we going to go?" she asked. "Back to New York?"

"I rented a suite here in town," Peter said. "I wasn't sure how long we'd be here before Nathan recovered. We can go there, for now."

Nathan cast a quick glance at Claire before addressing Peter. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? The three of us sharing a hotel room?"

Peter looked between Nathan and Claire and grinned. "I think it'll all work out just fine."

~~*~~

In the hotel room, Nathan breathed a silent breath of relief, realizing that it was a proper suite that Peter had arranged. There were two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and a living room with a small kitchenette. He just hoped that Claire wouldn't question two grown brothers sharing a room.

Peter set the tree on a table and Claire arranged the presents around it while Nathan took a quick shower to wash away the lingering hospital smell.

When he came back out, Claire instructed Nathan to sit in one of the chairs and brought him one of the gifts. "You go first. You're the injured one, after all."

Nathan still felt silly opening Christmas presents in the spring, but he couldn't refuse the earnest looks on Peter and Claire's faces. Inside he found a Superman action figure.

"Very cute," Nathan drawled, setting it on the coffee table.

"I thought you'd like it," Peter said. He picked up another present and gave it to Claire.

"For me?" she intoned before ripping off the paper. Inside was a First Aid kit. "Shouldn't this be for you?" she joked.

"No, Peter's would be white orthopedics," Nathan commented.

"You already gave me those for graduation," Peter shot back.

Claire found one of Peter's presents and handed it to him. "It's not quite white shoes..." she said.

Peter opened his present and laughed as he pulled out a white hat with a red cross on it. "What, no matching outfit?"

"They only had outfits with skirts," Claire said, laughing. "I didn't think you'd look quite right in the short white skirt."

"They let you buy just the hat?" Nathan asked.

Claire's blush would have been answer enough. "Not really. I have the rest of the outfit."

Both men suddenly wished that they could see her in it. Peter was even bold enough to offer, "I'll let you borrow this any time you want to complete the outfit."

When it appeared that all of the presents had been opened, Peter excused himself to get something out of his room. He was going to wait and give this to Nathan privately, but after what he'd seen and heard earlier today, he thought it would be fun to give it to him now.

"I have one more," Peter announced, coming back into the room.

"Who for?" Claire asked, surprised.

"All of us, I hope," Peter said.

Nathan's posture stiffened slightly, all too aware that Peter had brought this out of the bedroom with him. Before Peter could unwrap the gift, he cast a sideways glance at Claire and nervously asked, "Are you sure you want to open that now?"

"I'm sure. Trust me," Peter promised.

Before Nathan could protest again, Peter ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. He pulled out the small branch that had not been easy for him to find this time of year.

"Mistletoe?" Claire asked from where she was seated on the couch. "That's what you were holding back?"

"Peter," Nathan voice held a warning to it. "What do you think you're playing at?"

"It's Christmas, Nathan," Peter said with a grin. "What do you think?"

Nathan worriedly looked at Claire, but she didn't seem bothered by it. If anything, Nathan thought he saw a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Nathan asked. "Why aren't you freaking out, Claire?"

"I told her," Peter bluntly said.

Nathan coughed. "Y-you told her? What exactly did you tell her?"

"That you two..." Claire answered. "That you're..."

Nathan was on his feet and pacing instantly. "How could you tell her that? We don't talk about that, with anyone," he hissed.

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out," Claire said, hoping to take some of the heat off of Peter. "I mean, Peter was so protective of you and the way you guys do absolutely anything for each other..."

"I was trying to explain to her why you were so torn up after I disappeared," Peter interrupted. Claire glowered at him. "She wanted to know why you wouldn't mourn with her."

Nathan's expression softened a bit at that. "I wasn't trying to hurt you," he said to her. He crossed to stand before her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, maybe I was, a little, but it was because I was in so much pain myself. I blamed myself for Peter being gone. Talking to you just rubbed salt in the wound."

Claire rested a hand on Nathan's chest, trying to ignore the thrill she felt at touching him. "I understand; now. It was hard at the time, but I think I get it now."

Peter cleared his throat and when they looked at him, he gestured to the mistletoe he was holding above their heads.

"Peter..." Nathan started to say, but Peter cut him off. "Just go with it."

Blushing faintly, Claire said, "It's okay. I want you to."

Nathan blinked at her, surprised, and tried not to read too much into it. He bent down and gave Claire a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled back before he did something stupid, like let it turn into something more.

"My turn," Peter said, bringing the sprig over his head and pulling Nathan to him. His kiss wasn't chaste though. Peter took full advantage of the fact that Claire knew about them and kissed his brother the way he had wanted to since they were reunited.

Claire silently watched the brothers kiss, surprised by how good they looked together like that. She was even more surprised to realize she was getting turned on by watching them.

Just as she thought about leaving them alone, Peter pulled back and looked at her. "Don't think that I've forgotten about you," he said.

"I don't want to be in the way," Claire said, starting to back towards her bedroom.

"You're not," Peter hastened to say. He moved over to Claire, knowing she didn't believe him. "I want you here; and I know that Nathan does, even if he's afraid to admit it. And you want to be here too."

"I-It's not right," Claire stammered. "I shouldn't want to be here with you, both, like that."

"And you think that we should? Love is love, Claire. Nathan and I learned that a long time ago. Even if only we know about it, at least we know," Peter told her.

"It can't be that simple," Claire argued.

"No, it's not," Nathan agreed, coming over and resting a hand on Peter's hip. "There is nothing simple about having a secret affair. But it's worth it."

"And you really want me too?" she asked, hating how insecure she sounded.

"Yes," both men answered simultaneously.

"Then where's my kiss?" Claire saucily asked.

Peter made a sound suspiciously like a growl as he pulled Claire into a passionate kiss. She eagerly sank into his embrace, sliding her fingers into his short hair in order to pull him even closer to her.

"I think I just found three more presents that need unwrapping," Nathan said when they finally parted. Peter and Claire both grinned up at him and Peter led the way into the Master bedroom.

When they stood beside the bed, Nathan stepped up to Claire and murmured against her lips, "I didn't get a proper kiss yet." The kiss he gave her was nothing like the innocent brushing of lips in the other room. This kiss was just as lust-filled as the one she'd shared with Peter, and it gave her the confidence that this was something that they all wanted.

When Claire was about to melt into a puddle of blonde goo on the floor, Nathan pulled back, smirking at the dazed look on her face.

"You've still got it," Peter observed, sliding a hand down Nathan's back.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Nathan rebutted.

"Never," Peter said. He gave Nathan a quick kiss before reaching for the buttons of Nathan's shirt and slipping each one through its hole.

Claire eagerly watched as each inch of Nathan's chest was revealed. Unconsciously she licked her lips. Her hands moved to the hem of her shirt, preparing to pull it off, but Peter's hand caught hers.

With a shake of his head he said, "No. Let me." Claire nodded and Peter slid his hands under the material and slid it up her torso and over her head.

From behind him, Nathan gave Peter's shirt the same treatment, while Peter removed Claire's bra, leaving them all topless.

Claire boldly reached for a beltloop on Peter's jeans, pulling him to her. She pressed their bare chests together and shivered at how good it felt to be skin-to-skin with him. Her fingers sought the button and zipper on his pants blindly as she tilted her head up for another sanity-stealing kiss.

As she removed Peter's pants, Nathan took her lead and began to remove hers. He brushed the hair off of one shoulder in order to kiss and nibble at her delectable neck. It wasn't long before Claire and Peter were both completely naked.

"Get on the bed," he said to Claire. "We'll join you in a second."

The men watched as she climbed onto the king sized bed. She sighed as she settled against the headboard.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Peter informed his brother.

"Why don't you do something about that," Nathan suggested, playfully.

Peter made quick work of freeing Nathan from his remaining clothing, trying not to get distracted by Nathan's hands roaming over his body.

Peter noticed the way that Claire averted her eyes as he and Nathan slid onto the bed on either side of her. He ran a finger over the top of her breasts and asked, "Claire, have you ever been with a man before?"

"Of course I have," she huffily replied. At Peter's raised eyebrow, she sighed and admitted, "No. I mean, I had a boyfriend back in Costa Verde, but we didn't do much more than kiss."

"Nothing will happen here that you don't want to happen," Nathan assured her, allowing one of his hands to skim over her creamy thighs.

"Although, first, you're going to have to just watch, because I've been waiting too long to have Nathan in a real bed," Peter said. He crawled around Claire until he was able to lie between Nathan's spread legs.

"Yes," Nathan groaned as Peter lifted Nathan's erection and guided it to his mouth. Claire curled against Nathan's side and watched as Peter skillfully sucked Nathan's cock. She'd never seen anyone do that before and was fascinated by how much they both seemed to be enjoying it. She felt Nathan's arm curl around her and his hand cupped her breast, pinching and pulling at her nipple. She looked up at the pleasure etched on Nathan's face, and pulled it down so that she could kiss him.

"Peter, yes, that's it. I'm so close," Nathan groaned when Claire moved her kisses down his neck.

Peter moved his hands so that they both pressed against Nathan's hips, knowing his brother secretly liked being restrained. It was the only time that he could completely give up control.

Feeling the firm pressure against his hips and realizing that he couldn't thrust up into Peter's mouth, Nathan shivered and grabbed onto the headboard. He hissed and seconds later he felt himself let go, coming in Peter's mouth.

Peter swallowed as he sat back on his heels, his own erection standing proudly, and a little painfully, before him.

"It's been way too long," Nathan panted, pulling Peter to him. "God, I love that mouth," he added, before kissing Peter.

Claire shifted next to them. She rubbed her thighs together, very aware that she was extremely wet from what she had seen and experienced so far.

She reached across Nathan and gingerly circled Peter's cock with her small hand. Peter jerked and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, a laugh in his voice.

"I want to try that. What you just did to Nathan. I want to do that to you," she nervously admitted.

"Have you ever given head before?" Peter asked, knowing the answer.

"No. May I?" she asked.

Peter crawled back over Nathan to lay on Claire's other side again. "It would be an honor to be your first. Just watch your teeth and don't try to take too much in at once. I've been doing that for years. It takes practice," he told her.

Claire kissed him, surprised that she could taste Nathan's release in his mouth. She kissed her way down his gorgeous torso until she reached her prize. She licked him once, from base to tip before taking just the head in her mouth.

"That's it," Peter groaned, encouraging her with one hand on her hair. "Lick it, suck it, taste it."

Not content to just sit back and watch, Nathan slid a hand down Claire's back and over her ass. She writhed into his touch, unconsciously spreading her legs a bit. Nathan took her silent invitation and bend down to kiss her pale, perfect thighs.

Shifting all of them slightly, Nathan encouraged Claire to lie on her side between Peter's legs. Then he lifted her top leg to rest on his shoulder so that he would have access to her pussy. Nathan licked his lips and winked at Peter before running his tongue along her folds.

Not having realized what exactly Nathan had been planning, Claire yelped in surprise and pulled away from Peter. She swallowed hard and bit her lip and Nathan did that again, this time making sure to rub her clit when he reached it.

"Hey," Peter protested. "You're interrupting my blow job."

"Sorry, Pete, I couldn't resist," Nathan half-heartedly apologized before returning to his task.

"I-I'm not done," Claire panted. "I just wasn't expecting this." Her voice hitched on the last word as Nathan focused his attention on her clit and slid one finger inside her.

True to her word, Claire eagerly took Peter back in her mouth, more determined than ever to bring him off so that she could focus on the delicious things Nathan was doing to her. She moaned and keened as Nathan expertly tongued her, the vibrations doing wonderful things for Peter.

"Claire, I'm gonna come. I don't wanna come in your mouth, so you have to pull away. Now," Peter warned her. Claire quickly pulled back and Peter fisted his cock. With just a couple of strokes he was releasing white ropes of come onto his belly.

Claire watched fascinated, until Nathan brushed his finger over a truly delightful spot and she collapsed back over Peter's leg. Nathan turned with her, redoubling his efforts to make his beautiful girl come. A second finger joined the first and just as he was considering replacing his tongue with his thumb on her clit, he felt Peter shift next to him and take one of her breasts in his mouth. Claire writhed with the additional stimulation and she softly began to moan.

"Oh. Oh God. Oh God, Nathan. Peter," she babbled. The knot of pleasure that had been building tightened and when Nathan's teeth grazed her sensitive clit, she felt it everywhere. Her body bowed as she came, tension filling every one of her muscles before leaving her completely lax.

She felt herself being moved, but couldn't be bothered to care. When she came back to herself, she discovered that she was now lying beneath the covers, in between Nathan and Peter.

"That was incredible," she murmured, turning to face Nathan.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a kiss. "It's been a while since a woman has passed out on me."

"I passed out?" she asked.

"Not completely. You just had a bit of an out of body experience," Peter informed her. "It was brilliant to watch."

"It was brilliant to feel too," she said.

"You were pretty great yourself," Peter told her.

"Yay me," she said, still a little dazed.

Nathan chuckled, feeling rightfully smug. "I think we could all use a little sleep."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good," Claire agreed, turning onto her side and snuggling into Nathan's side.

Peter spooned behind her, holding her close. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here with us," he whispered in her ear.

"So am I," Nathan agreed.

"A very Merry Un-Christmas to you," she quietly sang to the tune of _The Unbirthday Song_ from Disney's _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Merry Un-Christmas," Nathan and Peter agreed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written December 19, 2007.


End file.
